


Oh

by Ryuki



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Humor, hey what can this curse do, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuki/pseuds/Ryuki
Summary: Julian bursts into his sister's cottage, proclaiming he's dying. Drabble.





	Oh

“Pasha, I’m dying!” Julian greeted his sister as he flung over the front door to Portia’s cottage open. Surprisingly, this wasn’t Julian’s most dramatic entrance. Especially since he had become relieved of all murder charges.

Portia glanced up from where she ate breakfast, one eyebrow raised. With a mouth full of fruit, she muttered, “What?”

“Everything hurts,” whined the man as he invited himself inside. He flopped into another chair at the table and continued his lament, “I’m vomiting all the time, and the very smell of food makes me ill!”

The man groaned, heaving his arms across the table and planting his face against the flat surface. He mumbled something about having to break the news to Xixa.

As her brother pored over his laundry list of ailments, Portia’s head tilted to the side. Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment as she ticked some inner thought off on her fingers. Finally, her eyes went wide. Her hand hovered by her lips as an amused giggle left her lips.

The doctor peered at his sister from the table, bristling at the happy sound she made. Julian bitterly scoffed as he pushed himself into an upright position. “Glad you find my death so amusing.”

“Ilya,” Portia began gently, still smiling like a fool, “When was Xixa’s last monthly?”

“What?” His eye narrowed at his sister, own eyebrows furrowed. A second later, his eye went wide, “Oh!” Then a blush clawed across his face, raking over his ears. “ _Oh._ ”

Portia chuckled to herself, popping a piece of melon into her mouth, as her brother darted out the door to relieve his morning sickness.


End file.
